Leave Out All The Rest
by roseyangel
Summary: Rodney and Elizabeth get a chance to talk during the events of ToR. Spoilers for that ep.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Non-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Inspired by the Linkin Park song, Leave Out All The Rest

---

As soon as she heard Rondey was back in the infirmary, Elizabeth ran to be at his side. This device that was supposed to help the ancients had turned out to be yet another reminder of their faults, and Rodney was suffering. It wouldn't be long before the device had worked its will, and Rodney would have to ascened or-

No. she wasn't going to think like that. Not now, not in front of Rodney. He seemed so small, draped in the white sheets. His eyes were closed, and his lips were moving, as though he was talking in a voice so low only he could hear. As soon as she approached, his eyes opened and he looked straight at her. His face brightened, and a smile graced his features. "Elizabeth." he said, stuggling to sit up.

"No, no, no," she raced over to him, and put her hand on his chest to stop him rising any farther. "Just rest."

He looked as if he was about to say something, but his eyes kept flicking back and forward between her worried face and her hand on his chest. "Ok." he sighed, and he lowered himself back down. After a moment, Elizabeth realised she was still touching him, and she slowly withdrew her hand.

"So ah.." she began, not quite sure what she was going to add.

"Sheppards going to do the eulogy." Rodney blurted. Unable to respond, Elizabeth stood still, waiting for Rodney to continue. "You were thinking about my death, I just thought I'd jump ahead." He explained, motioning towards his head to indicate he had read her mind.

"No Rodney, I don't..."

"But I'd like it if you could speak, too." Rodney interrupted.

"As much as I'm... flattered by this, I don't think we should be focusing on that right now."

Rodney chuckled. "There's not a lot else I can focus on in here. Please? Dyeing mans last request, you can't say no to that."

Even though he was smiling one of his cocky smiles, Elizabeth could see the fear in his eyes. "Ok Rodney, if you insist." Elizabeth smiled in return, glad at how her words brightened him, if only for a moment.

"Great, so I've been thinking-" Rodney began.

"It would shock me if you stopped." Elizabeth smirked and sat down.

"And I've got some ideas." He continued as though she hadn't spoken at all. She waved him on, urging him to get this morbid conversation over with. "I'd like you to leave it out."

"I'm sorry?" She frowned, not sure what he meant.

"Everything. I want you to leave it out. I know I've done some things I shouldn't have, said some things that could have gone without saying and I've tried to fix a lot of that, but not everything, so I was wondering if maybe you could leave it out."

"Rodney, no one is going to be saying anything horrible about you." She said, giving him a look that implied 'not if I can help it' was at the end of that sentence.

"But they'll be thinking it. Remembering it. I don't want to be remembered that way, so maybe if you can tell them nice things about me. Like that time I stepped in front of Kolya's gun, remember?"

"How could I forget."

"Exactly. So please can you tell them that? And the times I saved you all, that too." Rodney gulped, a look of terror crossing his face. "I don't want them to be glad I'm gone."

Elizabeth reached for him and grabbed his hand. He looked at her, tears welling in his eyes. "No Rodney, no one will be celebrating. You'll be missed. So very missed." Elizabeth told him. Her voice cracked with emotion, but she didn't care

. Rodney nodded and squeezed her hand. "Thank you." His eyes fluttered shut, and he breathed a long sigh of relief.

Elizabeth, thinking the worst, gasped and gripped his hand tighter, a silent plea for him to stay longer.

"Ouch." Rodney groaned. He opened his eyes and smiled weakly at her. "What are you trying to do, kill me?"

Elizabeth was about to retort when Carson entered, with Colonel Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla tagging behind. She and Rodney let go of each other, and she stood back, letting the others have what could be their last conversation with him.


End file.
